Hetalia Pictures and Reactions
by Koppyo
Summary: I really wanted to post a fanfiction with an actual chapter done. So basically this is my First fanfiction based off a series of drabbles I wanted to write and post on social media. Plz no mean comments. Review and maybe follow me ;) CHAPTERS ARE ON THEIR WAY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Yi: MMD China

Wang Yao: What's this, aru?

Me: My laptop. Just don't go to the gallery app.

Wang Yao: Why shouldn't I, aru?

Me: You know what, do whatever pleases you. You are 4000+ years old.

Wang Yao: Fine, aru. You don't have to be so mean.

Wang Yao: How do you get to the app, aru? :(

Me: *gets him to the app*

Wang Yao: _Xie Xie_ , _Lang Hua._

Me: _Bie keqi, ge ge_.

*omg time skip*

Me: So… did you enjoy yourself?

Wang Yao: Oh, I did, aru. AND I FOUND OUT THAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOWNLOADING PICTURES FROM MY DEVIANTART ASK BLOG, ARU!

Me: Yeah, so?

Wang Yao: I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DOWNLOAD THEM ARU! ESPECIALLY THE LAST ONE! I look so unmanly aru!

Me. But you look cute in that one. I know you like cute things, especially when you see chibi pictures of yourself.

Wang Yao: I DON'T CARE! JUST DELETE THEM!

Me: Don't worry. I'll delete them. No I won't.

Wang Yao: I know you won't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: USUK

Alfred: Yo Koppyo! We need to borrow your computer!

Me: I'M SORRY BUT IS THIS COACHELLA?! NO!

Arthur: WILL BOTH OF YOU LOWER YOU BLOODY VOICES?!

Me: Yes Mr. Kirkland.

Arthur: Thank you. We've recently heard that Wang Yao went back to China and we want to Skype him.

Me: Use you your phones.

Alfred: Don't have 'em.

Arthur: So let us use your computer, please.

Me: Fine by me. Just don't go to the photos app.

Alfred: What's in the photos app?

Me: **Just don't go there.**

Alfred: Okay. O_O

*#timeskip 2*

Alfred: Remind me to actually **listen** to Koppyo when she tells us not to go to some place.

Arthur: Agreed, Alfred.

Me: Looks like two naughty puppies stuck their noses into some trouble.

Arthur: How could you download pictures of us like this?! Especially the third one makes me look like I've escaped an asylum!

Me: That depends. Did you?

Alfred: Why do I have to I have to carry both of you and Kiku? You are both very heavy people.

Arthur: HEAVY?! YOU EAT THOUSANDS OF BURGERS A DAY! AND YOU'RE STILL NOT FAT!

Alfred: It's called metabolism. Maybe it's why you British people are so scrawny.

Alfred: And what's Kiku doing in the fifth one?!

Me: It's very clear on what he's doing.

Arthur: Yes. We can see that, but I would like an explanation for this now, young lady!

Me: I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You two together gets my fangirl senses hype.

Alfred and Arthur: You can be so disgusting.

Alfred: I think the last one's cool, though.

Arthur: You mean the day you made me emotionally distraught **in front** of you.

Alfred: Whatever, Iggybrows.

Me: Rude.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Tre: Romano

Lovino: I need your computer.

Me: Why?

Lovino: Forget me telling you why! I just need your computer

Me: *holds up bat*: You will die nishishishi. You will die nishishishi~.

Lovino:O_O I just need it for Google!

Me:*puts bat away* Use your phone.

Lovino: These stubby excuses for fingers keep messing up.

Me: Wow, you really haven't gotten used to being human, have you? Just say "OK, google."

Lovino: Whenever I say "Romano", it says "un mano" and asks me if I want it on Spanish!

Me: Fine. You don't have to yell

*timeskip 3*

Lovino: CHIGIIIIIIIII!

Me: Shoot. *dodges Romano*

Lovino: *Runs into wall* You stupid ragazza! What have you downloaded?!

Me: When will you snoopy nations learn? My gallery, my pics, none of your frickin' business!

Lovino: It is definitely my business!

Lovino: It is true that I can dance. But did you have to download the next on?

Lovino: WHY AM **I** PROTECTING THAT SPANIARD?!

Me: The fandom ships the both of you together.

Ravenknight: We had some important business to take care of, right Koppyo?  
Me: Yeah.

Antonio: Hola~!

Me: Tio Antonio! *hugs him*

Ravenknight: *sighs* More interruption. Just nice.

Antonio: Who's your little friend here?

Me: Ravenknight. We go to the same school.

Ravenknight: Hola, Senor Carriedo. Me llamo Ravenknight.

Antonio: His Spanish is perfect.

Lovino: Introductions can wait! LOOK AT THESE PICTURES!

Antonio: *looks at them* I think we look cute.

Me: Claro~!

Lovino: What about this one?!

Antonio: I'll hug you when you want one Roma~. Don't worry.

Lovino: What about these, huh?!

Lovino: I clearly remember telling you not to touch my curl, didn't I?

Antonio: You did, but you look so cu-

Lovino: I don't care! Just leave me ALONE!

Me: *tears up* WELL FINE THEN! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?!


End file.
